


[podfic] The Wisdom of Cats

by inkpenpaper, reena_jenkins



Series: this is not the fic you're looking for [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Animal Transformation, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Crack, Fluff and Mush, ITPE 2017, M/M, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-19 04:41:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 41
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13116243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkpenpaper/pseuds/inkpenpaper, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: Cody felt it was a sad reflection of the amount of poodoo the 212th had dealt with over the course of the war that his first reaction to his General turning into a cat wasn’t panic, but resignation that he owed Rex another 50 credits.





	[podfic] The Wisdom of Cats

**Author's Note:**

  * For [forzandopod](https://archiveofourown.org/users/forzandopod/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Wisdom of Cats](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6236137) by [inkpenpaper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkpenpaper/pseuds/inkpenpaper). 



**Coverartist:**    [ **reena_jenkins**  ](https://reena-jenkins.dreamwidth.org/)  
****

**Warnings:** Fluff and Mush, Crack, Animal Transformation, ITPE 2017

 **Length:**  00:48:13  
  
**Download Link:**  You can download this podfic as [**an mp3 right over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/ITPE%202017/\(SW_TCW\)%20_The%20Wisdom%20of%20Cats_.mp3) (thanks for hosting me, [](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/profile)[ **paraka**](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/)) or as **[a podbook (m4b)](http://itpe.fandomlibrarian.org/2017/2017ITPE0346.zip)**  compiled by [](http://twitter.com/bessyboo)[](http://twitter.com/bessyboo) **bessyboo**


End file.
